pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jrasicmark
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Masked Rider! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Cebr1979 (talk) 20:29, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Dude If you're gonna edit here, lose the attitude. A simple "spelling correction" is enough.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:39, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :So... I'm gonna give a "minor" backtrack on what I said here... Lol :When you leave simply "minor correction" as your edit summary (even though that's exactly what I told you to do so I'm not mad)... I still have to check what you did. If you could leave an edit summary saying "removed duplicate word" then... I could trust that's what you did and simply scroll on by. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 01:33, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't trying to convey an "attitude". I was just trying to avoid any conflict as we had the last time when I just wrote that I corrected some punctuation errors and you told me not to correct something I didn't know about. I looked it up to make sure I hadn't got it wrong and it turned out I had got it right. I'm sorry, but I found it as a bit of an attitutde that you accused me of not knowing what I was doing when you don't even know me. My parents were both teachers, so I'm pretty good at spelling and punctuation and I actually have edited two published books. But I'm not perfect, and I do make mistakes, so that's why I looked it up. So when I corrected "on the lamb", I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't just making it up, and that I had actually looked it up before I changed anything. And the listing for the character also stated that some of the description came from another site, so I was afraid someone might respond by saying that the other site wrote it that way. That's the only reason why I said that, if that was the case, the other site was mistaken too. It is a common mistake and it's a natural one since "lam" isn't a word I've seen in any other context. It's just one of those weird English phrases where we've forgotten its origins, so it doesn't seem to make much sense anymore. I did try to paste in the text from the word origins site I found that explained it, but there was a character limit and it wouldn't accept it all. So I had to try to make a very brief explanation in as few words as possible and I'm sorry to say that made it sound rude. But I was afraid that if I made the corrections without explaining why, you might get angry at me again for making changes I "didn't know about". So I'm sorry for the attitude. I was just trying to explain myself so you wouldn't think I was changing things randomly without looking them up. I would be more than happy to go back to just a simple statement like "spelling correction" or "punctuation correction" if we can agree that maybe you could look up the correct spelling or puntuation before telling me I don't know what I'm talking about. If, after looking it up, you find that I am absolutely wrong, I would be more than happy to change it. As I said, I'm not perfect, and I do make mistakes, and I'm not too proud to admit when I'm wrong, if I'm really wrong. But I absolutely do my research to confirm my correction is right before I edit anything because I'm trying not to make you angry at me again. Seems I did that anyway.